1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a particle dispersion liquid, particles, a particle dispersion liquid cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
As an image forming method using a magnetic material, there is conventionally technology called magnetography wherein a magnetic head is operated to form a magnetic latent image on a magnetic recording medium having a magnetic material on the surface thereof and this magnetic latent image is developed with a magnetic toner, then transferred thermally or electrostatically onto a transfer medium, then fixed and printed.